Presentes adiantados, nada mal!
by Namiroronoa
Summary: Alguns presentes devem ser guardados para dias certos, outros nem tanto. Fic especial de aniversário, Roronoa Zoro 11/11/2009


Para ele era um dia como qualquer outro, um dia chato, quente e totalmente normal, nenhum sinal sobre ataques da marinha, somente o barulho de passos no assoalho de madeira o incomodava, resolveu se levantar colocou sua típica camisa, pegou as katanas que estavam do lado de sua cama prendendo em sua cintura, soltou um largo bocejo e rumou para cozinha.

- Humn, não tem ninguém aqui, já comeram e nem me chamaram, tsc.

Zoro abriu a geladeira e se espantou ao ver que não tinha mais seu sake, irritado bateu a porta da geladeira com força, colocou as mãos no bolso foi atrás do culpado que havia acabado com sua alegria de beber.

- Eu vou matar o desgraçado que fez isso comigo.

A primeira pessoa que aparece é a misteriosa arqueologa, ela estava lendo seus livros sentada na sua típica cadeira, o espadachim a fitava tentando achar algum vestígio de sua bebida, mas não achou nada, Robin baixou o livro deixando seu campo de visão percorrer ate o espadachim.

- Algum problema, bushido-san?

- Não há nada.

Robin largou um pequeno riso, Zoro tinha medo daquela mulher, deu de ombros e resolveu procurar por outro nakama, resolveu ir ate o consultório de Chopper, ao abrir a porta a pequena rena pulou da cadeira com a mão no peito, estava muito assustado.

- Chopper?

- Ahh, Zoro é você.... que susto!

- Ei baixinho, o que você estava fazendo ali?

Chopper se pos a correr e pegou um papel esverdeado que estava sobre a bancada.

- Nada demais, só estava escrevendo uma receita de um medicamento.

O espadachim olhou para a rena que estava abraçando tremulo ao tal papel, sentiu-se metido por estar ali, deu um pequeno aceno e saiu do consultório, havia muitos outros nakamas para ele investigar.

- Mais que diabos está acontecendo hoje, todo mundo está estranho.

Ele teve uma idéia e subiu no mastro mais alto do navio, lá podia ver Usopp, Luffy e Brook brincando.

- Realmente esses três não fariam isso...talvez aquele cozinheiro otário.

Zoro deu um pulo do mastro mais alto, estava muito irritado antes de abrir a porta da cozinha foi empurrado com força para trás.

- Que diabos você está fazendo, mulher maldita.

- Quieto, não é para entrar aqui!  
Nami estava há sua frente impedindo de qualquer ação, ela o ficou encarando com cara feia por alguns segundos, o espadachim balbuciou qualquer palavrão.

- Afinal por que eu não posso entrar na NOSSA cozinha?!

- Por que hoje quem dita as regras aqui sou eu!

- HAHAHA, pelo visto foi você quem pegou meu sake! ESTÁ MALUCA!

- De jeito nenhum, de meia volta.

" Tsc, essa mulher me deixa nervoso, o que ela acha que esta fazendo? Acha que pode mandar em mim, vamos ver então!."

Zoro segurou Nami com força pelo braço, a garota por alguns momentos ficou assustada, nunca tinha visto ele agir com tal brutalidade com ela, exceto quando precisava de ajuda em batalhas, soltou um pequeno sorriso para que ele parasse de pressionar mas foi nulo.

- Zoro está me machucando.

- Eu só te solto se sair da minha frente.

Nami puxou a mão com força, no seu rosto uma expressão de raiva havia tomado conta, encheu os pulmões de ar e soltou um enorme grito.

- PESSOAL, AGORA!!

- O que?  
Roronoa olhava confuso para a garota quando vê todos os seus nakamas, exceto Sanji, irem para cima de si, Franky o segurou pelos braços.

- MAS QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!

- Bushido-san, não se deu conta que dia é hoje?

O homem de cabelos verdes olhava confuso para a arqueologa, viu Franky rir e Luffy entrar correndo na cozinha, esse esticou os braços trazendo consigo o espadachim que caiu de cabeça ao chão.

- Minha cabeça dói... LUFFY!! EU TE MATO!!

Ele se levantou quase capotando ao chão novamente, viu uma mesa decorada com comidas deliciosas, notou que todos estavam a volta da mesa, e que o capitão comia compulsivamente ate levar um cascudo da navegadora, Sanji se aproximava com um bolo incrivelmente decorado com as seguintes palavras " Zoro Feliz Aniversário", foi então que o espadachim se deu conta que hoje era seu aniversário, ele nunca havia ligado para estas datas festivas, muito menos quando era para ele próprio, ainda não estava acostumado em ter uma família, estava muito irritado e nervoso, mas uma sensação de felicidade parecia estourar em seu peito, soltando um incrível sorriso.

- Não poderíamos esquecer essa data.

Disse Usopp animado, enquanto todos se serviam pacificamente (tirando certo alguém, claro), o espadachim sentou-se animado a mesa, seu sake preferido estava a sua espera, olhou para os companheiros animados, fico encabulado por ter se precipitado, mas pouco importava, pois agora tudo estava bem.

- Brook, toque uma musica bem animada.

- Com todo prazer, Sanji-san.

Uma musica animada preencheu o local, Chopper um pouco receoso tirou um papel esverdeado dobrado ao meio, foi andando timidamente ate Roronoa.

- Oh, isso é para você.

- He, então era isso que você estava escondendo.

Chopper soltou um sorriso e saiu timidamente para os demais, o espadachim abriu o cartão e ficou surpreso com o que estava escrito.

" Marimo estúpido, felicidades para você, pois precisara, um dia tiraremos nossas diferenças!" - Sanji

"Após muitas jornadas como o poderoso Captain Usopp, descobri que escolhi devidamente meus subordinados. " – Usopp

" Espero que deixe de ser essa pessoa teimosa e aceite ficar com meus curativos." – Chopper

" Zoro, eu serei o futuro Rei dos Piratas, então faça juz a tudo isso kshikshikshi!" – Luffy

" Bushido-san, muitas vitórias em seu caminho, desejo-lhe que sua ambição seja concretizada" – Robin

" WOW BABY, eu nem estou emocionado com tudo isso, Roronoa, parabéns!" – Franky

" Yohohoho, Zoro-san, muito boa sorte na sua vida" – Brook

"Baka, essa carta foi idéia minha, caso não tenha gostado venha reclamar diretamente comigo, todos nós estamos muito felizes por você pertencer a nossa família, isso pode ser algo tosco para você, mas saiba que todos aqui te amamos e que você se tornou tão insubstituível como meus tesouros, felicidades" – Nami

Zoro terminou de ler a carta sem reação, foi a primeira vez em sua vida que havia ganho algo semelhante, dobrou o pedaço de papel esverdeado e colocou no bolso da calça, queria agradecer a todos mais primeiramente seus olhos procuraram ela, logo que havia estava saindo da cozinha, instantaneamente ele deu um pulo e se pois a segui-la.

"- Aonde essa garota vai?!"

Ela estava sentada no balanço que havia nas arvores do Sunny, a garota o viu aproximar e desviou o olhar rapidamente.

- Nami, porque saiu de lá?

- Nada demais.

O espadachim sentou ao lado do balanço, na grama do navio, deu um pequeno sorriso arrependido.

- Desculpe por ter sido rude antes, estava um pouco nervoso.

Ela o olhou de canto, estava realmente chateada pelo que havia acontecido.

- Humn...

Zoro colocou as mãos nos cabelos tentando achar palavras para mudar aquela situação, soltou uma leve gargalhada ao lembrar-se do bilhete.

- Gostei do bilhete, nunca havia ganhado algo semelhante a isso.

Nami se virou para ele um pouco mais animada, estava com vergonha por pensar que ele acharia idiota ou qualquer outra coisa, Zoro espantou-se ao ver o sorriso brotar nos lábios da navegadora.

- Que bom que gostou, pois senão iria ficar sem seu outro presente.

Zoro ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, perguntou duvidoso.

- Que presente?

- Esse...  
Nami se inclinou levemente puxando o espadachim pelo rosto, fazendo seus lábios tocarem devagar.

- ... estava esperando algum tempo para isso.

-...ora, sua...

Nami o beijou delicadamente, aos poucos o espadachim tomou conta da situação o transformando numa dança envolvente, ambos separaram-se ofegantes.

- ... nunca comentei que eu adoro presente adiantados.

Ali os dois permaneceram por algum tempo, ate que todos da cozinha vieram com o bolo na mão, aquele sim seria um dia muito animado, ainda mais depois de todas as descobertas que Zoro teve em seu aniversário.


End file.
